Dark Elf Exile (Ihaelryna)
"So, who are we killing today?" This animal will atack u no mater what boner arows kill men instantly This graceful and mysterious archer seldom speaks to those with whom she fights. Rumors says she is an exile from the legendary Underworld city of Kath'ill. None who have found themselves the target of her aim have lived to tell the tale. 'Strategy' Attack Strategy Try to stay with another hero when using Dark Elf. She has good damage and very good abilities which make her very easy to use. Another helpful thing is that she is a ranged fighter, so she is easily as good as a mage. If you are planning to level up on soldiers, upgrade Arrow Flurry first, as it can do more damage than Crystal Arrow. Arrow Flurry also hits many enemies so used right you could gain XP from each enemy soldier. Crystal Arrow should be used mainly for stunning. Sneaking up on an opponent with Invisibility, stunning with Crystal Arrow then damaging with Arrow Flurry is a good 1, 2, 3. Even after this, if they are a strong oponent you will generally need some backup if you are going for the kill, if not, try teleporting around or using Ranger's Focus passive buff to get away, or you could run into a dark area and teleport home. DPS strategy An extremely effective technique for basic attack dps is to get all the 600 gold attack speed modifiers (20% each), then, when you have enough gold, sell one of them and buy the blade with 40% attack speed (sorry I forget). After this you will shoot INSANELY fast and can easily solo a boss by lvl 13 Interesting fact She actually sounds like a spoilt brat, not a legendary warrior, sorry Gameloft -sincerely tajtime101 Build strategy and attack strategy Actually you should try to build up the a akhan cutlass first then the boots then the reapers gloves. Get several of these as the leech hp will make you invincible late game. Also just normal attack any enemy until he is on low health then stun using crystal arrow then arrow flurry to finish him off. By :st3althy add me. comment if you want an in depth guide Skills ' Crystal Arrow' Ihaelryna fires a piercing crystal arrow at her enemy. Cooldown: 16 Seconds Range: 8 Meters Additional Effect: Target is Stunned for 1.5 Seconds Level 1 Cost: 120 MP Damage: 50 + Physical Attack HP Level 2 Cost: 140 MP Damage: 90 + Physical Attack HP Level 3 Cost: 160 MP Damage: 130 + Physical Attack HP Level 4 Cost: 180 MP Damage: 170 + Physical Attack HP Arrow Flurry Fast and lethal, Ihaelryna fires several arrows at once. Range: 10 Meters Level 1 Manacost: 100 Damage: Each arrow deals 100 + Physical Attack HP Level 2 Manacost: 110 Damage: Each arrow deals 140 + Physical Attack HP Level 3 Manacost: 120 Damage: Each arrow deals 180 + Physical Attack HP Level 4 Manacost: 130 Damage: Each arrow deals 220 + Physical Attack HP Ranger's Focus The soul of the hunter stirs within Ihaelryna. Manacost: 100 Cooldown: 22s Level 1 Passive: Increases Movement Speed by 4%. Active: Increases Attack Speed by 5% for 5 Seconds. Level 2 Passive: Increases Movement Speed by 6%. Active: Increases Attack Speed by 10% for 5 Seconds. Level 3 Passive: Increases Movement Speed by 8%. Active: Increases Attack Speed by 15% for 5 Seconds. Level 4 Passive: Increases Movement Speed by 10%. Active: Increases Attack Speed by 20% for 5 Seconds. Invisibility Ihaelryna becomes the ultimate hunter. Cooldown: 80 Seconds Additional Effect: Movement Speed Increases by 20% Level 1 Manacost: 200 Effects: Invisible for 20 Seconds. The first attack while invisible deals an extra 150 + of Physical Attack HP Damage. Level 2 Manacost: 150 Effects: Invisible for 20 Seconds. The first attack while invisible deals an extra 250 + Physical Attack HP Damage. Level 3 Manacost: 100 Effects: Invisible for 20 Seconds. The first attack while invisible deals an extra 350 + Physical Attack HP Damage. 'Base Stats' 'Skills in Use' 'Skins' Category:Heroes Category:Fighter